Sisterly Bonding
by YuriLover567
Summary: Yang has always been protective of Ruby, ever since they were kids. She'd do anything to keep her safe, from Grimm down to the tiniest pickle jar. But, when hormones get involved, would Yang be willing to go that far for her? The short answer: Yes.


The change was so subtle that Yang hadn't even noticed it at first. After Weiss and Blake recovered from their little catfight, life for Team RWBY seemed to shift back to normal. Well, normal enough for them at least, since the heiress was actually acting like a normal person for once. Seriously! She had to honestly check the girls pulse to see if it was the real Weiss!

She got smacked for it, but still!

Blake, however, was still the same Blake. Always sitting back and reading smu- _educational novels_ in total silence. Yang had no idea if that was supposed to be a good or a bad sign, since her teammate was the hard-to-read type, but ultimately she had decided to let it go. Sure, the Ice Queen could still use a lot of fine tuning in the bitch department, but ultimately, those two had settled their gripes with each other.

In actuality, the change didn't involve those two at all. Ruby, the team leader and her sweet little sister, was the main focus, and the reason that Yang was thinking about her. Normally, she didn't really need a reason to think about Ruby, but there was just something... off about how she had been acting recently.

As said before, Yang didn't even notice a change at first, but that all stopped when she started noticing the stares.

It started during classes, mostly ol' Port's class where everything amounted to jack and shit. She had been busy on her scroll at the time, looking for any new posts by the Achieve Men when out of the corner of her eye, she caught Ruby staring at her. Naturally, she stared back, but her sister instantly turned away, focusing back on that notebook she always doodled in.

Huh... weird. Maybe she was just looking around. Yang shrugged, and went back to her scroll.

She was six minutes into the new Crafting Mines video when she felt someone staring at her again like, really intensely. That time, she didn't turn around or even glance, but her peripherals gave her a clear portrait of a red and black smudge that was definitely Ruby. She couldn't resist glancing again but, to her surprised relief, Ruby didn't catch her, because her silver eyes were going way lower than Yang thought. As in, 'chesticular area' low, where many eyes have wandered to in the past.

Eyebrows raised in amusement, Yang let her little sister stare at her for a good ten seconds, before deciding to lock gazes with her and give an amused glance in response.

Upon being ousted, Ruby's face went way deeper than the cape she loved to wear, which was funny, because she used the capes hood to hide her face and sink into her seat, as if it were made of quicksand.

Luckily, the seat didn't swallow her sister, but all that was left of Team RWBY's leader was a red cloak slumped against the seat. Like most events in Port's class, it went unnoticed due to everyone doing their own things. Not even Weiss looked up to see what was wrong, being the only one who seemed to actually be paying attention to him yatteling.

Well… that was certainly something. Something that _definitely _needed to be investigated later.

Unfortunately, Yang wouldn't get the chance right away. As soon as class ended, Ruby quite literally disappeared from her seat, leaving nothing but a flock of rose petals where she once sat. Unlike before, some people did notice that.

"Did Ruby just… vanish?" asked Blake, as the remaining members of Team RWBY were getting their things together.

"Seems that way." Yang responded casually, feigning ignorance. "Wonder what that was about. Don't think she's used her Semblance to bail out of class before." That was a total lie, but Yang wasn't about to oust Ruby like that.

"Maybe she just wanted to get back to the dorm. Classes are over for the day, after all." Blake just shrugged, and started leaving the classroom. Port was saying something, but neither she or Yang were paying much attention to that.

"If that's the case, she should learn a little patience." Weiss followed behind them, looking annoyed. "Semblances aren't things you can just abuse whenever you feel like it. They're practically _built _for combat, not as some plaything. Did she learn nothing in Signal?"

Yang wanted to roll her eyes when Weiss started to get all lecture mode, but she resisted. "If I know Ruby, she's probably sneaking around in the kitchen and cashing in on sweets before any of us notice. I'll go check on her."

"Fine. Blake and I were going to the library anyway. We have a lot of studying to do." She turned on her heels and made her way down the hall, adding. "And she better not touch my Neapolitan ice cream! Those were a gift from my sister!"

Yang snorted. "Sure thing, Weiss-cream, sure thing."

The heiress's eyes narrowed. "That wasn't even an attempt. Let's go, Blake."

"Mhm…" mumbled the faunus who, before following Weiss's lead, leaned close to Yang, her expression unreadable. "And, no offense, but if I find out that even one of my peppermint candies are gone, it's her head. Got it?"

Yang blinked. "Sure…?"

Blake nodded silently, and started following behind Weiss. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright. See ya." Assuming that her teammate was being totally facetious and that she _wouldn't _need to knock her head off later, Yang turned around sharp and started making her way down the halls to their dorm. It was an easy path to follow, and it took no less than a minute or two to get back to their room. Yang walked right through the door like she owned the place, which technically she did, and was greeted with an empty room.

"Hm…" Yang looked around for a second, but her questions were answered when she heard the shower running. Already weird, because Ruby already took one that morning, but adding to the weirdness was her sisters school uniform being carelessly strewn across the floor, like she was rushing to the bathroom with a Beowolf right on her heels.

'_What're you up to, Rubes?' _Yang's curiosity was burning, but she had to take serious caution. This wasn't some ordinary issue, like getting caught stealing snacks or accidentally slicing the fridge in half with Crimson Rose, it was something much deeper. Ruby's behavior in Port's, it was weird, but it wasn't completely out of nowhere. Yang knew her little sister had a little perverted side, after all, she was 15, not 5. She read her diary when Ruby thought she hid it well, she saw the little NSFW doodles she'd make, some of which would make Yang herself a little excited, since Ruby was a damn good, if scarily accurate, artist.

Hm, her diary…

Yang's first instinct was to look on Ruby's bed. Sure enough, it was there, wide open with a pencil next to it. Looked like it was just recently used, before her shower, most likely.

Unable to resist her curiosity, Yang took the diary and sat down on Blake's bed, giving it a read.

'_Weiss yelled at me this morning when I didn't do Prof. Oobleck's assignment on time. I kept telling her that it was impossible! A fifty page essay on the Faunus Rights Movement by tomorrow?! Isn't that like three years worth of history?! But Weiss already had it done, so of course she's gonna lead by her own example. Ugh, if she didn't look so darn pretty when she was angry, I would've lost it.'_

'_I borrowed one of Blake's _Ninja's of Love _books today. I wasn't brave enough to ask her directly, so I took it when she was sleeping. Just. Wow. The stuff in there is really descriptive! It makes me look at Blake really differently, like, she's a stone cold pervert! I wonder if she'd be willing to read them with me, I can imagine resting my head on her really, really nice legs while I hear her read about Asuka and Homura's honeymoon to me. Haaaah… I need a shower."_

'_Yang hogged the shower all morning! I was so annoyed and kept pounding on the door, but then she came out wearing that small towel, all wet and… It was so hard not to stare, and I kinda looked like a hypocrite when I took a long shower too. Stupid sexy sister, why do you have to be so hot?! Stupid hormones! Not fair!"_

'_I didn't think I'd ever be attracted to a teacher before, but Miss Goodwitch is so hot! Ugh, it feels so weird to say that, she has to be at least twice my age, maybe higher? But, I mean, geez, that blouse, that skirt… It's a good thing we mostly do fighting when she teaches, otherwise I don't think I could keep my eyes off of her. Seriously, that figure is just so… Aaah, I need a shower."_

'_Nora got syrup all over her uniform during breakfast, well, that's what happens when you try to fit a hundred pancakes on a small paper plate. Anyway, she just decided to take off her shirt and keep eating like nobody was staring. Everyone was. Including me. Definitely me. I never expected Nora to wear lacy stuff, but her boobs were pretty much just hanging out of that small thing. Where do you even get that stuff?! It didn't take long for Miss Goodwitch to pull her our, and poor Ren had his face on the table the whole time. I had to take a shower after that.'_

'_Pyrrha did awesome in her sparring match today! Not that I really expected Cardin of all people to win against her, but man, she makes butt-kicking look so cool! Ah… it's a good thing people were too busy cheering to notice me staring. The way Pyrrha shakes her hips when she entered the stage was just… Ugh! Why did she have to pick such a sexy outfit?! I'm so jealous of Jaune, she's all over him but he barely notices it. Dummy! Why can't Pyrrha look at me once in a while? I wear a cool hood! I have a gunscythe! I drink __**milk!**__'_

Even with all the eye-opening notes presented right in front of her, Yang still stifled a laugh at that last line. Swooning over ladies or not, Ruby was still Ruby. There was another note that caught her eye, written barely five minutes ago.

'_Yang caught me staring at her in Prof. Ports. Oum, that was so embarrassing! Of all the people to notice, why did it have to be her?! I would've taken Weiss, or Blake, or even Miss Goodwitch! Aaaaah, I used my Semblance to get out of there asap, I don't know if she knows, but I'd rather not talk to her about it! If she does, I'll just tell her I was tired. Yeah, she'll believe that. Maybe a lecture about how I need better rest, but she'll believe it. Ugh, I need a shower. A long shower."_

There were a lot more notes written down and way more pages to look at, but Yang had more than enough info to work with, so she tossed the diary back onto Ruby's bed, and just sat back and thought about what she got from all of that.

It wasn't just her that Ruby was looking at. She was fawning over any girl she looked at and gushing over them in her diary. Weiss, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, probably others she didn't know about, it didn't matter, she had it _bad_. What was most apparent was that Ruby was crushing on _her, _the older sister, flesh and blood, overprotective guardian and a load of other things. Yeah, she knew she was hot as hell, but to get her little sister to swoon for her…?

It felt weird, really weird. Yang never thought about Ruby _that way _before, she was way too busy helping her grow and branch out to sit back and admire her looks. Of course, Yang was not much different from Ruby when she was her age, but a lot of that was focused on guys, though girls weren't excluded. (Like Ruby wrote in her notes, Pyrrha was a helluva catch!)

Ruby might not have been able to help it in the end, but that didn't mean Yang would have to feel comfortable about it. Sure, it was her own fault for prying and reading Ruby's diary, but she didn't think that Ruby would have the hots for her! The other girls, she could understand, but there had to be a line, yeah?

Even still…

Yang looked at the bathroom door, getting a pretty good idea of what her little sister was doing in there. Ruby was dealing with the absolute worst of puberty, and she was dealing with it the only way she could, masturbating, conveniently doing it in the shower to get rid of the evidence. Yang used to do it a lot, she still does it occasionally, she wasn't quite out of that phase yet.

She didn't have any help with it, but that didn't mean Ruby had to go without it, did she…?

Ooooh, Yang was feeling weird just thinking about it. Who in their right mind would think about having sex with their own sister? Unless you lived in Atlas, not a whole lot, but at the moment, Yang was crossing a moral horizon just by considering it.

Yet, even still...

It was her sworn duty to protect Ruby, to nurture her and always make sure she was healthy and fit! Puberty had a lot to do with health, and Yang couldn't have gone without knowing it even if she tried. Just living with Uncle Qrow gave her way more knowledge about sex than she could have asked her, and her own dad had _two_ wives!

She looked at the bathroom door one last time, then at the floor, and sighed. She was rationing with herself. If Ruby kept going like she was now, someone else would notice her staring, and chances were the outcome wouldn't be as light as Yang's was. What if someone else found her diary? Weiss and Blake wouldn't be so bad, but if it was Pyrrha? Jaune? _Cardin? _Ugh, that was gag worthy.

Even worse… what if some weirdo tried to sex up her sister when she was in the mood? Just thinking about the possibility caused Yang's temper to boil. That _could not _happen under her watch.

It'd be really hard to keep from Weiss and Blake though. They wouldn't be gone all the time, though local hotels were pretty cheap…

Was she seriously considering this? Yes, yes she was. Was anything going to stop her at this rate? Not unless something or someone burst through their bedroom door and turned the plot on its heels.

"..."

Nope, nothing. She was going through with it.

Sighing again, Yang jumped up from Blake's bed and made her way towards the bathroom door. Her hand rested on the knob, the briefest flicker of hesitation taking over, before she shook her head and opened the door, walking right inside.

Warm, musky air and a lot of steam greeted her. The shower was still running strong, loud enough that the door opening wasn't heard and, behind the fogged glass, she could see the form of her sister sitting on the floor, and moaning. Lots of moaning.

Gently, Yang closed the door. No sudden surprised sounds, Ruby didn't hear it. When that was done, the blonde brawler started stripping. Her scarf, boots, gloves, shirt, skirt, tube top and panties were off within a minute. Soon, a very naked Yang was standing in front of the shower, a foggy glass panel being the only thing separating her from her sister. Her hand settled on the handle, she took a deep breath, and pushed it open.

"E-Eh?!" Ruby was stunned like a deer in headlights, frozen stiff with her hands in _compromising _positions, one on her chest and the other between her legs. Yang took in the sight for a second, before stepping inside the shower. The hot water hit her instantly, making the older girl wince for a moment, but she quickly brushed it aside and started approaching Ruby, who looked like a Beowolf had just barged in. ""Y-Yang?! W-What are you-"

Yang shushed her sister with her palm, dropping down to her knees and offering her sister a caring smile. "Don't say a thing, Rubes. I'll take care of everything."

The younger girl blinked in surprise and tried to move her hand, but that action was quickly dissolved when Yang's free hand rubbed down her thigh. Ruby shuddered, almost violently, as her sisters hand slowly made its way to her crotch, cupping the hand that hovered over it. At the same time, the hand covering Ruby's mouth slid down to her shoulder. Her mouth was open, but no words came out, likely from shock.

That was fine, because Yang used that moment to move Ruby's hand from her crotch and, instead, placed her own there. Ruby whimpered when it made contact, shuddered when she started rubbing. Slowly, gently, Yang massaged the folds of her sisters vagina. It wasn't much, but still enough to make her sister's body jerk, like she got electrocuted, and cover her mouth with her hand, muting her moaning.

Even now, Yang couldn't help but grin. Her sisters reaction were a real mark of her innocence. Then, slowly, she pushed two of her fingers inside.

The reaction was instant. Ruby nearly shrieked from the insertion, grabbing Yang's hand with the one she used to cover her mouth. Yang had to hold her down, which wasn't hard due to her strength. It was like keeping a kitten in line. A cute, horny kitten.

"Y-Yang…" Ruby practically gasped out her name.

"Not a word, little sister…" With her words, Yang started pumping her fingers in and out, slowly, she didn't want to overwhelm her. "Not. One. Word."

"A-Ahn…~" Ruby's resistance crumbled entirely. Her hands slumped to her sides, her eyes shut tight and her mouth wide open, very lewd noises slipping right out, as Yang fingered her. The older girl thought she saw drool running down Ruby's chin as she pulverized her, but giving the hot water running down on both of them, it was hard to know for sure.

What she _did _know was that her sisters pussy felt very hot, and very tight. Her insides were practically clamped down on her fingers, like a wet, gooey hallway of arousal that react to even the slightest touch. Even Yang's slow movements were enough to make her sisters legs shake, while she was pushing herself up against the wall, as if trying to escape her fingers, but Yang was hot on her trail. She decided to go a little more bold, and increased her fingers pacing.

"H-Hhn… O-Oh…~" Ruby's breathing got heavy, deliberate and spaced out. "U-Uh…~" Obviously, she was doing something right, but Yang decided to make it even better and leaned in. "Mmm?!"

In all her 17 years of life, Yang never expected to be in a position where she was kissing her younger sister. Then again, she never expected her first date to shove his hand down her pants on day three, but it happened. Life was funny that way.

Besides, that guy mostly recovered. Eventually.

But enough about attempted murder, Yang wanted to focus on Ruby, and there was a lot to take in. Their bodies were practically touching then, and the only reason they weren't was because Yang used her free hand to balance herself against the wall when she decided to go in for the kiss, but her other hand hadn't even remotely let up on the fingering. In fact, she was keeping up the pace quite well, if Ruby's muted moaning was anything to go by.

Yang couldn't remember the last time she had been so physically close to her sister. Probably when they were sleeping in the same bed as toddlers, but they were kids no more. Ruby was maturing, she could clearly feel _and _hear that. She could all but hear her heart pounding, felt her body shudder, the aroma of her favorite strawberry shampoo tickling her nose, accentuated by the shower drenching both of them.

It was intoxicating, Ruby was intoxicating. She just wished her eyes were open to take in her sisters erotic expressions, because she could feel that Ruby was coming close to her big orgasm.

_'Ah, what the hell?' _"Pwah!" She abruptly parted from her, earning a whine from Ruby, who clearly wanted more. "Sorry sis, here's my make up gift~!"

_"FWEH?!" _Ruby didn't have time to react as Yang geared back, grinning at her, before shoving four of her fingers all at once inside her pussy, pumping just as hard she had been previously. **"! **Ah! _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"_

It was glorious, really, watching Ruby cum. Her expressions were very honest, so cute and sincere, it was precious. She felt the full brunt of the orgasm spray against her palm, which was a lot more than she expected. Ruby twitched, her mouth open but no yells coming out. She would have fallen on her back if Yang's hand hadn't slipped down on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

After a full minute of an orgasmic cloud nine, Ruby gained back her senses. Yang wanted to tease her, lick the cum off her fingers and get a taste of her, but unfortunately, the water washed it all away before she could get a chance.

"Y-Yang…" She finally breathed out.

"Hey Rubes." said Yang, winking at her. "That was pretty intense, don't'cha think? Didn't think you'd be a squirter, but then again, that's something I'd probably never think about."

"U-Ugh…" Her face flared up again, just like in the classroom, except she didn't have a hood to hide under. It was seriously adorable. "Y-Yang, why…?"

To that damning question, Yang gave the best answer she could, and shrugged. "Why not? My little sister was in peril, fawning over hot girls and taking overly long showers, and what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't help her out?"

"H-How did… you know…?"

Whoops. "Ah... should've kept my mouth shut…"

Ruby stared at her, confused, before her eyes went wide like dinner plate. "Yang… you didn't!"

She smiled sheepishly. "Didn't I?"

"You read my diary!"

"Read is a very strong term. I prefer 'explore'"

"Yaaaaaaaang!" Ruby slapped her shoulder, which she took in good grace. "You're not supposed to read people's diaries! That's like, the number one rule of secrecy! Next to pinky swears and the scouts honor!"

"You were the one staring at my rack in Port's! What was supposed to do, ignore it?"

"YES!"

Yang wanted to laugh, seriously. She just fingered her little sister and made her cum, yet they were still bickering like normal. "Ruby, come on, at the pace you were going, you might've ended up pouncing Weiss out the locker room, or get the hit on Pyrrha after training! Trust me, neither of those would end well for you."

Ruby bit her lip, turning her head away. "Y-You don't know that…"

"No offense Rubes, but I _totally _know that." She smiled at her loosely. "And besides, why would you waste your time with them when you got a perfectly hot sister right here?"

"Mmm…" Ruby turned her head back to her, still looking embarrassed. "S-So… what now?"

Her smile widened. "Did you hear me? Hot sister, horny sister. I think you can connect the dots, Rubes."

Ruby blinked. "You'd… do that? But, we're sisters…"

"Yeah, and sisters do cozy stuff all the time! Sure, this is a little cozier than sharing a bed or a lunch, but I stopped caring five minutes ago and, at the end of the day, you get what you want."

"I… feel like there's a lot of steps you skipped there, sis…"

"Am I wrong?"

"I…" Ruby looked like she seriously wanted to argue, but after a few seconds, she gave up. "Okay, but, what do we tell Weiss and Blake? What if dad finds out? What if Uncle _Qrow _finds out!?"

Despite her best efforts, Yang couldn't stop the gag that came from that last possibility. "W-Well, if we're lucky, we don't have to tell them anything, because, let's be honest, two sisters having sex is hot on TV, kind of creepy in real life. Unless you live in Atlas."

"Yang…"

"And plus, Weiss _does _have an older sister…"

"Yaaaaaang!" Ruby slapped her again, that time on the head.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop…" She chuckled.

"Ugh… You're really annoying sometimes, you know that?"

"That's why you love me."

"Hm…" Ruby sighed. "Hey, uh, can we get out of the shower now? My skin's starting to wrinkle up…"

"Good idea." Yang nodded at her and shot back up to her feet. "Then we can dry off and-"

"_Hello?"_

The sisters froze like statues, their eyes squarely fixed on the bathroom door, as a muffled voice rang off from the other side.

"_Yang? Are you in the shower?"_

"_Blake!" _Yang whispered in a panicked tone, while Ruby looked like she was choking on air. Think quick, girl, think quick! "U-Uh, yeah, I'll be right out!"

"_I thought you were looking for Ruby?" _She asked, thankfully choosing to stay outside the door.

"I was, but I couldn't find her in the dorm…" Turning quickly, she looked her panicked sister dead in the eyes and mouthed _"Don't move." _She nodded silently, as the blonde rushed to turn off the water and hopped out the shower. "She left me a text, though, I think she went out to Vale."

"_Oh… well, she's not running away, is she?"_

Yang sensed the concern in her voice, instantly deducing that it was adorable, and wrapped a towel around her body. "Don't worry about it, Ruby wouldn't go that far. I noticed some Lien missing in my wallet, so she's definitely buying cookies."

She could practically _feel _the scornful look Ruby was giving her as she finally left the bathroom, putting as little distance between her and the door as possible so Blake couldn't see inside, and came face to face with the cat-eared girl. "Hey."

"Hi…" Blake looked at her, holding a book in her hands, and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you taking a shower, again?"

"Eh, you know, long day, lots of training, tends to get really sweaty, wanted to wash it off, ya know?"

"Right…" Her tone was dull, as if she didn't have enough energy to keep up with whatever Yang could make up. "Well, when Ruby comes back, let me know, alright?"

"Anxious, are we?"

"W-Well…" She blushed a little, which Yang thought was cute. "Look, we already had enough drama with one of us running away, let's not do a repeat, yeah?"

"That'll do, Blake, that'll do." Yang grinned, patting her shoulder, making Blake groan. "What're you doing back here anyway? I thought you and Weiss were studying?"

"We are, I just came to grab some ear plugs." She held out her hand, revealing two black dots that Yang assumed were said plugs. "Because she's going to be talking a lot, and the last thing I want is another tangent about her sister while we're memorizing different Grimm species in Vale."

Yang snorted. "Good luck with that, and I'll shoot you a text once Ruby gets back, alright?"

"Thank you…" With that, the B of Team RWBY left the dorm, and Yang was free to breathe normally again.

"Is she gone?" said Ruby, who somehow managed to open the door and sneak right behind her without Yang noticing. She didn't jump, anyone who said otherwise was a rotten liar.

"Yeah, we're in the clear, they won't be back for a few hours…"

"Good~" As soon as she said that, Ruby tore off Yang's towel and grabbed her breasts in the same three seconds. "Because I think it's my time to be on top~!"

"O-Oh?!" Needless to say, Ruby was caught off-guard by Ruby's sudden boldness, but she wouldn't get her that easily. "Nice try Rubes, but you'll have to earn that!"

"Woah?!" Ruby was suddenly lifted up and thrown right onto Yang's top bunk. Just a mere few seconds later, Yang was on her lap. "H-Ha…~?"

"You got three hours Rubes, think you can top me before then?"

"D-Don't underestimate me-!"

**Wham!** "Oh, by the way, Weiss wanted you to-"

There stood Blake, at the door, eyes wide.

There sat Yang, on Ruby's lap, head turned, eyes wide.

There laid Ruby, bottomed by Yang, eyes wide.

Ten excruciatingly long seconds passed.

"I'll just… tell her you're busy training." The door slammed shut.

"..."

"..."

The sisters stared at each other for a very long minute, likely contemplating their life choices, before Yang spoke.

"So… pretend that never happened?"

"Yup."

"Awesome."


End file.
